She Will Be Loved
by arcanebasswitch
Summary: His real reason for everything he did was her. Only her. Sacrifice over reputation. He was ready to give up anything and everything for her. Aizen X Soi Fon. Some chapter titles will be taken from Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved" and other songs :) R&R Rated M for future adult-related smut stuff...
1. PROLOGUE

SHE WILL BE LOVED

PROLOGUE

He lay awake in his bedchamber in Las Noches, staring up at the white ceiling. Everytime he tried to sleep, his eyes fluttered open. Sousuke Aizen, former Fifth Division captain and now everyone's enemy, was lonely. Why wouldn't he be? The moment he left her, the sorrow in her face tore him apart.

Her screams.

Her hand reaching up for him.

Her tears.

Her breaking heart.

Aizen looked down at his hands. The hands he stroked her face with. The hands he used to hold hers when he first confessed his love to her. To him, those were now nothing more than killing tools. But he felt so empty inside despite his harsh, calm, and proud exterior.

He missed her badly. His love. His Soi Fon. Aizen knew he would have a long day ahead tomorrow, so he decided to force himself to sleep by pulling up the covers higher to his bare chest and closing his eyes.

Then he began hearing her cry.

Somewhere in Soul Society, Soi Fon was not able to sleep for the tenth night in a row. After seeing Aizen go, she was nothing less than grieving for her broken heart, her lost love. Ever since Yoruichi's departure, she had never felt that much sorrow, but this was double the tragedy. Her hands bled from beating the wall so hard to relieve herself.

And then she cried herself to sleep. _"Aizen-kun… Why…? Why you too…?"_


	2. The Girl With the Broken Smile

Chapter I

-The Girl With a Broken Smile-

It was yet another day in Seireitei. Typcal day for the busy Shinigami, but this was another painful episode in the life of Soi Fon, the Second Division captain. After the incident of Aizen's betrayal at Sokyoku Hill, she was never the same. The proud, determined, and haughty captain was no more than a shadow of her former self. Her black backless keisen uniform hung on one rack, while her haori hung on another. She still wore her hair the same way: tied by two white ribbons that ended in two golden hoops. And she was wearing a simple white sleeping robe. Soi Fon didn't feel like getting up. Her once vibrant skin became pale and sallow, and her eyes were puffed and reddened from so much crying. To make it worse, her hands were wounded, scarred, and bleeding because of beating up the wall to ease her pain.

A knock from the door made her move. "Come in." she said in a flat tone. Inside came Isane Kotetsu, the Fourth Division vice captain. She brought porridge and meat buns for the depressed captain. "H-here you are, captain. Some porridge and meat buns for you." Isane said, her voice trembling. She had heard that Soi Fon nearly killed Yamada for bringing in breakfast, but surprisingly, the petite captain did not lash out at the taller, silver-haired vice captain smiled at her. A smile filled with sadness. "Thanks for the food, Isane-fukutaichou." Soi Fon said as she took a small bite. "Taichou…" Isane said. "Unohana-taichou…and the others, they're quite…worried." Soi chuckled. "I'll come around, soon enough." she answered, handing her tray back to Isane. The food was gone already. "Thanks for the meal again. I hope I get more." she said with a smile. That same smile again. Isane bowed and left.

Soi turned her head towards her terrace, which was just a few steps from her bed. She finally found the strength to get up, and went to the terrace so she could have a view of her garden, which was also Aizen's favorite strolling place. As she took in the serene view, the tears began to fall. She remembered that day. The day he told her he loved her. November 8th.

* * *

_November 8__th_

_By Kami, Aizen was frantically flash-stepping across Seireitei. The usually-composed captain was now agitated, looking as if one stone left unturned could be the end of him. "Excuse me, but have you seen Soi Fon?" he asked one of the passing Shiigami. "She's in the Second Division barracks." he replied. "I think…holding a meeting with the Onmitsukidou." "Thank you." Aizen said as he didn't think of flash-stepping and instead, ran headlong for the Second Division barracks. _

_Finally, he reached the barracks. Holy shit, he thought to himself. This building's pretty big. I guess I'll just follow her reiatsu from here. He breathed slowly to calm himself, fixed his unruly mane of brown hair and straightened up his glasses as he walked inside. The Second Division was known for its Hakuda-skilled warriors, and the Onmitsukidou Executive Militia. But they are also renowned for the luxury of their barracks, courtesy of the rich Omaeda family, whose son Marechiyo Omaeda, was in the Second Division as vice captain, just as his father Marenoshin was before him. The floors had automatic temperature control, airconditioning was installed in every room, save for the kitchen, and the furnishings of the whole building was simple magnificent. _

_Using Soi Fon's reiatsu as a sort of compass, he finally tracked her down to one of the Second Division's conference rooms. From the other side, he heard her givng an orientation to the new recruits. _

"_I'm not here to scare you," Soi Fon had said. "But I am merely setting your expectations. As new members of the Punishment Force, your duty is to obey my command. Protect those around you and the ones you are assigned to protect. And never forget the Way of the Onmitsu." _

_Before she could move to reiterating the Way of the Onmitsu, her head suddenly turned towards the door. Such a heavy and powerful reiatsu, she thought. It's choking me… It isn't Soutaichou's… Could it be…? The door flew open, and there stood Sousuke Aizen of the Fifth Squad. Soi Fon was dumbstruck, but in her usual, composed voice, she greeted, "Good morning, Aizen-taichou. What brings you here?" Aizen smiled. It made her blush. Why can't he stop smiling at me like this, she thought. I'll chop that smile rightoff…but he's so cute… "Ah, good morning to you too, Soi Fon-taichou." Aizen answered. His smile was a cross of warm and happy, and it made him all the more handsome. Soi Fon swore she heard the female Onmitsukidou members swoon. "I…uh, wanted to tell you something. I'm sorry if I interrupted something."_

_Soi Fon only shook her head. "Ah, yes." she said. "This is Sousuke Aizen, captain of the Fifth Division, one of the Thirteen Protection Squads. Though I have not personally seen him fight, if you can feel his reiatsu, you must tremble when he is your opponent." Aizen scratched the back of his head. "I'm not as violent as you think, Captain." he said with a sheepish smile. "I personally don't know why my reiatsu is…heavy." Soi Fon's eyes narrowed. She was not very pleased that the interruption had been long. _

"_Is there anything else you wish to say, Aizen-taichou, before promptly leaving my premises before I'm forced to kick you out?" she snarled. The tall, brown-haired captain breathed deeply. His heart was literally up at his throat. How to say this, he thought. Argh, damn it! I had all of this planned already!_

"_Soi Fon… I love you." He said. "I love you, and I want to be with you."_

_The Second Division captain and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidou blinked several times. Wait, he just said he loved me, she thought. Did he really mean that? Argh, what's this warm feeling in my chest?! Before she knew it, Sousuke's face was inches away from hers. He was so good-looking up close, with those glasses, wavy hair and scholarly expression. Soi Fon blushed. Then, he held her hand. _

"_Soi Fon, I'm not lying about my feelings for you. I've waited for more than a hundred and ten years for this." A hundred and ten years, she thought. I… Then it hit her. The visits, the strolls, the conversations they've had ever since her induction as Captain when Yoruichi left. At first she thought it was a way of building a professional relationship, but Aizen had deeper intentions. He wanted to be close to her, to know her innermost feelings, which was mostly sadness._

_And all of that she professed to him. It made her cry. Aizen's eyes widened. "Soi Fon?" he said. "A-are you…alright?" He stroked her cheek, wiped away the tear that fell. "I…" Soi Fon stammered. She had never been at a loss for words. Not until this day. And she was damn happy about it. "I…" Without another word she threw herself in the taller man's arms, embracing him as if her life depended on it. Aizen returned the embrace, gently smoothing the hair on the back of her head. "It's okay." he said. "I'm here. And I will never leave you."_

_It was the only time the entire Punishment Force rejoiced and hollered so loud, even Kenpachi and his officers at the Eleventh Squad found it annoying. Soi Fon and Sousuke Aizen were officially a couple._

* * *

But he lied to her. _He was a liar_, Soi thought, wiping away her tears. _He left me when he said he won't. He played with me. I can't believe how stupid I am._ In her rage and loneliness she began to beat up the wall that was already painted red necause of the blood from her hands. Days of confinement in her room had not affected her Hakuda mastery, therefore she used it to give herself pain. Physical pain that she can worry about, so she never had to worry about her broken heart. And she had never been so wrong. For the rest of the day, she did nothing else but clean herself and meditate. When night fell, she proceeded into her private study, where she passed time by reading. When her eyelids drooped, she dragged herself back to her room and slept.

As the night grew deeper, a lone figure stood at the corner of Soi Fon's room, intently watching her from shadows. His eyes, green as grass, never missed a detail. After a few minutes, he disappeared. It was the same thing as always: the woman falling asleep, then abruptly waking up. Then she cries, and cries herself back to sleep. His master was saddened to hear these things, and always seemed distraught, but he could never figure out why.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya everybody! My first Bleach fanfic starring a couple you never knew could exist: Aizen and Soi Fon~! **Apologies if Soi Fon and Aizen are a bit OOC but that is the will of the fanfic! Please, R&R! Next chapters coming p from soon. BTW, each chapter's title would be taken from lyrics within several songs, including Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved". Thanks XD**  
**


	3. It's Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies

Chapter II

-It's Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies-

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want, yeah._

* * *

Another mundane day at Hueco Mundo for Sousuke Aizen. Not only was the sunlight artificial, his Espada army were already starting to be a headache. Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, his Sexta Espada, for instance. He wanted to snap that blue-haired man's neck already because of his rude and uncouth mouth. And there was Nnoitra Gilga, the spoon-hooded Octava Espada. Just looking at that lanky bastard made Aizen want to draw his zanpakutou and cut him into pieces. And finally, the former God-King of Hueco Mundo, Barragan Luisenbarn, the Segunda Espada, was someone the ex-Captain wanted to torture first before killing. The old fool's arrogance had already gotten the nerve of Aizen, and he couldn't take it. But he had to stay calm and endure, because he had a plan. And he had to stick with it.

But there was one thing he was not able to endure, and it was to be away from the woman he loved, Soi Fon. It deeply bothered him, especially the look of pure sorrow she had on Sokyoku Hill when the beam of Negacion took him and the two other captains Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen away. Her tears were streaming down her face, and her sobs incessant. The sound still resounded in his ears as if the events were being played again and again in his mind like punishment. And even in the meeting he held today, he was still shaken by it. But he could not show it. Not right now.

* * *

"Hiya, Aizen-sama!" Gin called out, his face still in its fox-like appearance as usual. Gin was a rather unnerving type of person because of the way he composed his face: eyes narrowed to slits, and a grin that was broad it was scary. Rukia Kuchiki, during her execution, admitted to being frightened of the "snake". "So, is the meeting gonna start yet?" "Well, if the rest of the Espada would be a bit punctual, then yes." Aizen answered, his voice in that deadly calm tone. Since arriving in Hueco Mundo, he already changed his appearance. He lost his glasses, and his hair, which was usually kept down, was brushed up, with a stray lock falling down his face which gave him a sophisticated yet sinister look. His wardrobe was modeled a bit after a Shinigami shikashuho, but the colors were mostly white, and the collar was upturned. The outfit change was the same for Gin and Tousen, wherein Gin's sleeves were still longer than his arms, and Tousen had a sleeveless top.

It had been almost thirty minutes since the scheduled meeting time. The only Espada present in the meeting room was Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Cuatra Espada, Tier Harribel, the Tercera Espada, Coyote Starrk, the Primera Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn, the Segunda Espada, Aaroniero Arruiriere, the Nuevo Espada, Szayelaporro Grantz, the Quinta Espada, Zommari Rureaux, the Septima Espada, and Yammy Llargo, the Diez Espada. Cocking his head to one side, Aizen inquired about the rest of the Espada, preferably Nnoitra and Grimmjow.

"Where are Nnoitra and Grimmjow?" he asked, hiding the irritation in his voice. "We haven't seen them, my lord." Harribel answered in her usually stoic voice. Starrk was in the act of falling asleep once more. "Ulquiorra." Aizen called up, and the pale-skinned, dark-haired Cuatra Espada stood. "Yes, Aizen-sama?" he asked. "Look for Nnoitra and Grimmjow. Please drag them here if necessary." Aizen ordered, resting his cheek on his fist. Ulquiorra left without a word, and everyone just stared at each other. Aizen' reiatsu flared up, causing everyone to almost gag themselves. Starrk was abruptly woken up from his slumber and was choking as well. "If anyone tries to pull this stunt again," the former Fifth Squad captain said in a menacing tone. "Expect more than just my reiatsu trying to suffocate you." Barragan, who would never listen to Aizen in the first place, had a look of genuine fear as the new leader of Hueco Mundo's reiatsu stabilized after Nnoitra and Grimmjow were kicked into the meeting hall by Ulquiorra. Massaging his temples, Aizen breathed deeply and returned to his calm yet sinister façade.

* * *

"Good, now we're all here." he said. "We have an important matter to discuss. It is about…the visit, I should say, that I wish to make to Karakura Town." Grimmjow shook his head as he raised his feet up his desk. "And what interests you in the Human World, Aizen-_sama_?" the Sexta Espada asked, a hint of disgust barely disguising itself in his voice. "For one, the concentration of spiritual energy there is great." Aizen answered. "That place would make a perfect energy source for my plan." "Which you're not letting us in on." Grimmjow said snidely. Tousen's hand was on the hilt of his zanpakutou, Suzumushi, but found out that he did not have to do anything because Aizen had just lost his patience with the Sexta. His reiatsu flared up again, and the constricting feeling returned to Las Noches' meeting room.

"Why…you…son of a…" Grimmjow spluttered out, trying to form another insult even if it meant death. Aizen's reiatsu alone was a monster, and none in his Espada army wanted to know what the man could do with his sword and Shinigami powers. Gin's usual fox-face crumpled in asphyxiation, and in fear, several of the Espada's Fraccion dragged themselves away from the room. The Espada army still seated in the room weren't able to move, and each hung on for dear life as they struggled to breathe. Aizen's eyes weren't filled with their usual calm, analyzing expression, but a look of rage. And that was something none had dared to see, not even in Soul Society. "Grimmjow, I've let your insolence pass time and again, but this time, no more." he hissed. "I'm sick, and absolutely tired of your so-called 'opinions'. If you wish to be recognized in my army, then earn it." With a final flare of his power, Aizen knocked Grimmjow unconscious and stormed out of the meeting hall, leaving the Espada to regain their composure. From afar, he heard Nnoitra grumble, "Nice going, fur-ball. You nearly got us all killed."

* * *

"Heya, Aizen-sama, you snapped back there." came Gin's singsongy voice from behind. "I have no time for your incessant sarcasm, Gin." Aizen said. "Unless you wanted to end up like Grimmjow…" Gin shook his head and raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'll be good!" the fox-faced ex-Captain said. "Well, aside from Tousen also losing consciousness back there, I can tell you're still deeply bothered by…that." The two men stopped walking, and the brown-haired former Fifth Division captain turned to look Gin in the eye. Bracing himself for imminent death, Gin was poised to hightail until he was surprised at the look in Aizen's eyes to the point he had to open his own to confirm what he saw.

The man was in great pain. Gin had to admit that Aizen was really good at self-restraint and calmness, but when it came to his heart, it was a whole different story. And he could relate to it because of Rangiku. "Gin… You know I don't want to talk about that now." Aizen simply said, as he turned his heel and walked to his bedchamber. Gin, on the other hand, nodded his head in acknowledgement and went for a stroll around Las Noches.

Inside his bedchamber, there was a wall that Aizen kept covered in curtains. When Loly and Menoly came in to bring him food, and tried to pull the curtains apart, he nearly bifurcated them with his zanpakutou, Kyoka Suigetsu. But right now, with the comfort of solitude, he opened up the curtains, revealing a large painting of Soi Fon that he immediately set to work on when he first arrived in Las Noches. His eyes burned with the effort of stopping his tears, but somehow, beneath the calm, callous exterior, his heart was wracked with grief and guilt. He left her when he promised never to leave. He promised to make her happy, and would be there to wipe her tears.

* * *

He lied to her. And it hurt him more than any sword, any kido blast, would ever do. He sat down on his bed, head buried in his hands. And in the silence and darkness of his room, Sousuke Aizen shed his tears for his love. The image of Soi Fon's tearstained face atop Sokyoku Hill flashed in his mind, fueling the already out-of-control depression in him. _How is she now_, he thought to himself as he wiped his tears with his sleeves and closed the curtains. _Is she alright? Has she…found someone new?_ A knock on the door broke his train of thought, and composing himself shortly, he answered, "Come in." In came Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Cuatra Espada, and one of Aizen's most trusted men. "Aizen-sama, forgive me for interrupting your rest." he said. "No harm done. I was going to call for you anyway." Aizen said, sitting down on his bed once more as Ulquiorra stood in the corner of the room.

* * *

"What have you seen?" Aizen asked. With a sucking sound, Ulquiorra pulled out his right eye and crushed it, the fine dust turning into a sort of screen. The scene playing before Aizen's eyes was Soi Fon in her room at Seireitei. She looked so pale and tired, her eyes puffy and red from crying. But what pained Aizen so much was the state of her hands: bloodied, cut, and bruised. His gaze shifted to the walls of her room, which were painted gold the first time he saw it. Now, the walls had many red stains on it. Her blood stained the walls. "She would beat up the walls everday, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said. "She would do it until her hands were numb and gravely injured. And she…"

"ENOUGH!"

The words just came out of Aizen's mouth. His eyes widened with shock, grief, and rage. Ulquiorra bowed his head and shrank back. "I apologize, Aizen-sama." the pale Espada said. "I shall continue my observation tonight." "No, you will stay here." Aizen ordered. "I'll visit her." "But Aizen-sama, it would be dangerous." Ulquiorra protested but with a wave of his master's hand, he quieted down. "I will be alright. Now leave, I will need to rest." As he commanded, Ulquiorra bowed respectfully and left.

When it was late and the Espada were resting, Aizen opened up a Garganta at the terrace area of his room, and went to visit his love, Soi Fon, in the middle of the night.

* * *

**OKIE, CHAPTER II OF "SHE WILL BE LOVED" BLEACH FIC. **I'm doing this fic along with Listen to My Voice, so I do apologize for the delay. Please R&R this fic too. Thanks for that :)

**BLEACH TERMS**:

Shinigami - Soul Reapers. They are charged with protecting the Soul Society and to guide the dead souls there as well.

Espada: the most elite of Aizen's Arrancar army, they have numbers from 1 to 10.

Zanpakutou - the weapon of a Shinigami, it represents both the bond between Shinigami and his inner self, and the said Shinigami's battle prowess. Finding out one's zanpakutou takes a meditative process.

Garganta - similar to the Senkaimon, the Garganta is a means of travelling done by the Arrancar Army and Hollows alike. Unlike the Senkaimon which resembles sliding doors, the Garganta looks like a giant mouth that literally appears like a rift in the sky.


	4. The One Who Got Away

Chapter III

-The One Who Got Away-

It was late at night in Soul Society. As always, Soi Fon's depression had made it difficult for her to sleep. Her hands still stung with fresh cuts and bruises from punching the walls in her room, which made the other squads rather nervous because of the tremors it made. But the pain in her hands was nothing compared to the pain of being left behind for the second time, this time, by the man she loved. But a small part of her still believed he would come back, and so she clung onto that last bit of hope as she fell asleep with blood all over her knuckles and tears in her eyes.

A Garganta then opened up at her terrace area, and from it came Sousuke. He looked around and concealed his reiatsu to make sure no one can sense him. The night was deep, and his lover's room was dimly-lit. Carefully, he stepped inside Soi Fon's bedchamber. He could see her sleeping silhouette underneath the crimson and gold covers. Her breathing was ragged, her reiatsu was disoriented. He knew that when a Shinigami's reiatsu was disoriented, it was because of strong emotions.

"Soi…" Aizen said, softly, as he sat beside her on the bed. When he touched her hand, he felt something warm and sticky from it. He looked, and saw that there was blood. He gently lifted the blanket off Soi Fon's hands and, to his horror, saw several gaping wounds, some only skin-deep, the others revealing flesh. _You've been hurting yourself_, he thought as he cast a healing kido on the wounds. _My dear…don't. There's a reason for everything…_ "Please…don't hurt yourself anymore…" A single tear streamed down the former Captain's cheek as he gently brushed away a stray lock of hair from Soi Fon's face. "I'll be back… Soon.. But right now, I need you to hang on, love. There's a reason why I did all of this… Don't cry…" As he stood to leave, he felt a hand close around his wrist in a firm grip.

"Don't go… Don't go… Please…"

* * *

He turned around and saw Soi was holding onto him. Sousuke's heart began beating erratically. _Did she sense me_, he thought. He looked at her closely, and fortunately, she was still asleep. Apparently, she was dreaming of that day again in Sokyoku Hill.

* * *

_-Sokyoku Hill-_

_After a lengthy battle that led to a heartfelt reunion, Soi Fon and her former Captain, Yoruichi Shihoin, caught wind of Sousuke Aizen fending off several officers of the Gotei 13 in betrayal. Soi Fon was struck with disbelief. She didn't believe the news of his betrayal, and she was hesitant to move, until Yoruichi placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is really tough to hear." The former Second Squad captain said. "The way you're frozen because the one you considered the one person who could take you away from your sorrows did the impossible? I felt that way when Kisuke was branded a traitor." "Yoruichi-sama… What do I do?" Soi Fon asked. Yoruichi closed her eyes and folded her arms. Aftera brief moment of silence, she opened up her eyes again and said, "We head to Sokyoku Hill to sort this out."_

_The pair flash-stepped towards Sokyoku Hll, the place where Shinigami that were sentenced to death would be executed. Rukia Kuchiki, the younger sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, would be executed that day for giving her powers to a human named Ichigo Kurosaki, who, along with his friends, invaded Soul Society to rescue the younger Kuchiki. _

_Soi Fon was not able to get any more details rather than that, but as further investigation revealed the details, Aizen orchestrated everything from the shadows, from the execution to his "death". And as they arrived in Sokyoku Hill, both she and Yoruichi were surprised at the sight of many that had fallen before Aizen and his Kyoka Suigetsu. _

"_Hold it right there, Sousuke Aizen." Yoruichi called out. Aizen turned around and saw her, along with Soi Fon. He was both happy and irritated. Happy at the sight of Soi Fon, but not at the Shihoin clan's heir. "You were the brains behind everything? Wow, if you weren't so bad I'd call you a damn genius." Yoruichi said. Soi Fon had already disappeared and moved behind Aizen, her zanpakutou poised to slash across his throat. _

"_Aizen… Stop whatever you're doing." Soi Fon whispered to him. "I don't want to hurt you…" "So do I." Aizen answered softly. "But it's too late to turn away now…Soon, you'll see why I've done this…" He drew out his sword and slashed across her abdomen, stunning her. Yoruichi came to her aid with a flying kick, but Aizen's shunpo was surprisingly fast, even for the Goddess of Flash-Step herself. She didn't realize that he stood behind her, until she was slashed across the back. "Sousuke, no!" Soi screamed as she stood to protect her mentor. _

_The rest of the Gotei 13 officers poured in. From Sousuke's left, the ryoka Ichigo Kurosaki, in his Bankai form, lunged towards him. "You son of a bitch!" he screamed, his Tensa Zangetsu raised above his head. "You're gonna pay big time for -" But his attack was stopped by only the Fifth Division captain's index finger. "What the…?" Without a word, Aizen threw the sword, along with Ichigo aside as he drew his own blade. From his right came a very angry Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was raging mad after he heard Aizen had stabbed Momo Hinamori, his childhood friend. "YOU MONSTER!" the Tenth Division captain screamed as he aimed Hyorinmaru, his zanpakutou, at Aizen. "I'm gonna make you suffer for what you did to Momo-chan! Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" A chain with a crescent moon blade extended from the back of Hyorinmaru's hilt, and icy winds blew atop Sokyoku Hill. _

"_What a display of courage…and idiocy, Captain Hitsugaya…" Aizen purred, losing the warmth in his voice. "I shall have to teach you again, what it means to fight me." He disappeared so quickly, Hitsugaya wasn't able to discern whether he teleported or if it was a flash step. But before he could look around, Sousuke stood behind him and ran the sword through his abdomen, causing the smaller captain to stagger and fall face-first on the ground. No… Soi Fon thought. This has to stop! "NO MORE!" she cried out as she ran headfirst towards Aizen, but Yoruichi stepped in to grab and pull her back, because a horde of Gillians came in from a rupture that formed in the sky. Then, Sousuke was engulfed in a column of light, along with Gin and Tousen. Aizen ascended higher, and higher, with a cocky smirk on his face, but it changed to pure sadness as he saw the look of sorrow and horror on Soi Fon's face from down below._

"_Soi… Wait for me… I love you…" were his unheard words as he and his group disappeared, while Soi Fon was grasping for him, and screaming, "Sousuke.. Come back, come back! No, please! Don't go… Don't go…" before slumping onto the floor and crying like a child. Her fresh sobs echoed in Aizen's mind as he and his men arrived in Hueco Mundo. But he was a man of conviction, so he would not turn back. Sacrifice over reputation, he thought as he, Gin and Tousen, along with the Gillian army, marched forth to Las Noches, where Aizen would unfold his plan._

* * *

"Don't leave… Don't let them get you… Don't come with them… Sousuke…Sousuke…" And Soi muttered his name in her sleep as her tears kept streaming down her face. Sousuke bent down and kissed her tear-stained cheek before disappearing in the dark.

* * *

**AN: Ooh, chapter III... Finally, I managed to upload something, eh? LOLZ. Please support this fanfic and its main love tandem. And please PM me for any suggestions on how these lovebirds can have a bittersweet romance... Wew... :D**


End file.
